


i like you better, than anything else in the sky

by ritesofreverie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, slight angst, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritesofreverie/pseuds/ritesofreverie
Summary: sometimes sam just needs a moment of normalcy, luckily, he has you by his side. and he knows that everything will be okay.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/You
Kudos: 11





	i like you better, than anything else in the sky

A sigh of relief leaves Sam’s mouth as he finally walks through the door of your shared apartment. Hanging his jacket on the hook, and leaving the shield by the door, he pads through the hallway towards the sweet sounds of your voice singing his favourite Billie Holiday song.

Leaning against the entryway, he can’t help the smile that forms on his face at the look of utter contentment that seems to envelop you. You’re in your own little world as you stir the pasta sauce, a slow whine of your hips that has him feeling warm. Making his way over to you, he can’t help but chuckle at the **_oh_** you make as he wraps his arms around you, pulling your back against his firm chest. “Hey sugar” he greets you just as sweetly as the endearment, pressing a kiss against your cheek as he tightens his arms around you even more.

Turning your head toward him slightly, you grin widely, “Hiya Sammy”, and you’re pressing a chaste kiss against his mouth, before turning completely so that you can wrap your hands around his neck. “How was work?” you ask him, a tilt to your head as you gently stroke your fingers over his cheek.

“Just saved the world, _again_ , no biggie” and if it wasn’t for the glossed over look in his eyes, you might’ve bought the nonchalance he was trying to sell.

You hold his face between your hands as you gaze into those eyes that you adore so much, “Hey, you with me?”.

“Yeah, sugar, m’sorry”, and you’re shaking your head at the apology.

“You don’t gotta do that, baby” you tell him, being cautious of your tone before continuing, “You know you can talk to me, right? I’m here”.

Sam’s infatuated with you, has been from the moment he met you in that little Brooklyn café, and it’s the moments like this that remind him just how lucky he is to have you. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips, “I know, and I will, later. Right now though, I just wanna be able to kiss my girlfriend”.

“What about dinner?”, and it’s the look of **_really_ **on his face has that has you giggling and falling back into him once more.

This time when he kisses you, you’re pushing back with more force, letting yourself get lost as your tongues meet, savouring the taste of him on your lips. Your hands travel downwards and grips onto his shirt, scrunching it in your hands as you bring him closer against you. Smiling against his lips, you flick your tongue against his bottom lip, swallowing the groan that comes from him.

Your tongues meet in a slow dance, it’s loving and sensual and has electricity coursing through your veins. His hands move on their own accord, cradling your head and deepening the kiss even more. In a move you’re not anticipating, Sam’s thigh slides in between your legs and presses up against you, chuckling into your mouth at the wanton moan that falls from you. “Sammy, _fuck_ , baby” he hears you, smooth as honey.

“Yeah, that’s it, sugar, feel good?”, and you moan in agreement as you start grinding down, feeling the wetness begin to pool in your underwear. His jeans are beginning to tighten, as he feels the warmth that’s coming from your mound. The summer dress you were wearing did little to help as his jeans caused the most delicious friction to rub against it. You feel his hands smack your ass suddenly, and you let out a yelp, “C’mon, sugar, jump for me” your boyfriend mutters against your lips before you do as he asks.

Tightening your legs around his waist, one of your hands wraps around his neck to sturdy yourself, whilst the other teases against his belt buckle, brushing against his hardness as you do. Sam grunts into your mouth before swatting your ass once more, “Stop being a tease” he instructs, which has you giggling.

“I thought you liked it”, and to prove your point, you brush your hand against his crotch before grabbing his length over the denim, rubbing lightly, and pulling his bottom lip between your teeth before letting go.

Sam pants, “Not while I’m trynna carry you to our room, sweetness”, but the next thing you know, your back is landing against a fluffy surface, that has you breathless. Pulling yourself up, you lean back on your forearms as you watch your boyfriend, who’s standing at the edge of the bed and pulling his shirt over his head. You’re almost drooling as you watch his muscles contract, wanting nothing more than to place kisses all over it, but before you can even think about acting on it, hands are wrapping around your ankles and yanking you down to the end of the bed.

Legs falling over the edge, Sam makes himself comfortable between them, pressing hot kisses as he slowly works himself up. Your hands grip the bed sheets in anticipation, moaning as he bites and nibbles at your supple skin, eventually feeling his breath against your covered cunt. “Please, Sammy”, twisting and turning as you beg him, but he stays where he is, and sucks the skin on your inner thigh.

“What d’ya want, sugar?”, and you push your hips up to his mouth, but it only has him pulling away, chuckling dark at your desperation, “Nuh uh, honey, gotta tell me what you _want_ ”.

Looking down at him, you can tell from the devious gleam in his eyes that he’s enjoying your whining, “Wan’you to eat me out please”, you can’t even find the embarrassment at the fact that you sound drunk on him already. “Please, _please_ , fuck, need your mouth”.

“Yeah, sweetness?” he purrs, “You want me to eat out this pretty little pussy of mine?”.

You choke out a _**please**_ before he’s pressing a wet kiss over your underwear, licking over the wetness that’s collected before he reaches up to pull down your underwear, breathing in the sugary scent that greets him. “ _Fuck_! Want you, baby, _please_ ” you’re keening, praying that he’ll answer your prayers, which of course he does.

Sam lets out a moan like a man starved, his arms come up to wrap around your thighs, pulling your cunt up to his mouth so he can feast on it. Your hands hold the back of his head, using them as leverage to help you grind up against his mouth, completely lost in the pleasure that he’s giving you. He’s lapping at the never-ending wetness, drinking it down as he circles your clit with his tongue, softly licking between your folds before his tongue dips down further and teases your hole, an action that has your back arching.

He pulls away slightly, which has you whining but a quick slap to your thigh just has you begging again, and you open your eyes to watch him just as he collects the saliva in his mouth, only to spit it onto your cunt. It’s filthy, and you sob when you finally feel his finger begin to prod at your entrance. “Sammy, so- _so_ , good, _fuck_ ” you’re blabbering, completely euphoric as you feel your stomach begin to tighten.

“You’re doing so good for me, sweetheart, love this fuckin’ cunt”, and the praise has you gasping even more, before you choke at a second finger entering. He’s pumping them in and out of you so roughly, that you can hear the sounds of your slick.

“M’ gonna cum, baby, please, can I cum for you?”, and how could Sam resist when you aske so prettily?

“Yeah honey, go’head, come for me, make a mess all over my fingers”, and you feel his tongue licking over your nub again, harsher this time as he continues to thrust in and out of your cunt.

Your toes begin to curl as your orgasm builds, and with one last suck on your clit, your climax hits you and has you sobbing as your thighs clench around his head, holding him in place as he laps up your juices. As you come down from your high, your thighs are shaking, but you have enough energy to move yourself back up on the bed, as Sam follows.

Soon, his body is on top of yours, and his eyes are gazing into yours, with your favourite smile of his gracing you as he takes in your breathless form. “You’re so beautiful, sweetness” he coos, and you know a smile of your own is matching his.

“So are you”, and he’s letting out a snicker at your breathlessness.

“Have I fucked you dumb already, sugar?” he teases, leaning down to kiss you, and you moan as you taste yourself on his tongue. You hum as he pulls away, and with as much strength as you can muster, using your outer leg that’s wrapped around his waist, to maneuver the two of you so that you can be on top of him. Sam lets out a huff of surprise, but recovers quickly a the mischievous that dances in your eyes. Smirking, you trail your fingers over your thighs before reaching the hem of your dress. Slowly, you begin to drag it upwards, before tossing it over your head. Your pleased at the sound that your boyfriend makes as he realises you aren’t wearing a bra, “Fuck, honey, love your body”.

The sincerity of his compliment has you feeling warm, almost shy, but you push it aside as you shimmy down his legs until you’re in a comfortable position. You make quick work of his belt, unbuckling it and removing it, before unbuttoning his jeans and having him hold his hips up so that you can pull them down. Once there far enough down, you lower yourself so that you greeted with the vision of his length pulsing against his boxers.

Leaning down, you lick a stripe over his boxers, enjoying the sounds that Sam makes as you do. Then, using your tongue, you begin sucking over the underwear, mouth watering as his precum begins to leak through the thin fabric. Sitting back, you quickly pull down the rest of his clothing, moaning as his cock stands up. You let the saliva pool in your mouth for a moment, doing so as your eyes lock back onto Sam’s. Slowly, you let it drip from your mouth, and onto his length before reaching out a hand and jerking him off.

“Fuck, sugar, so good for me, _fuck_ , such a _good girl_ ” he praises, and it shoots straight to your core. But you know you’ll get another time to cum tonight, so for now, you put all your focus on your man.

Your tongue flicks out to brush against the head of his cock, sucking gently before dipping it in between his slit. You feel his hand cup the side of your jaw, and take it as your cue to wrap your lips around him, which has Sam grunting as he tries his best not to thrust up into the heat of your mouth. As your hand reaches down to begin fondling his balls, you slowly begin to take more of him down your throat. Breathing through your nose, you swallow around him, pulling yourself back up to swirl your tongue around before taking him back down even further. Your eyelashes flutter, and you look up to see him already watching you.

Pulling back, the request falls from your mouth before you realise, “Sammy, wan’you to fuck m’mouth? Please? Wanna feel it”.

He throws his head back and his hips jut up at their own accord as you stroke him, waiting for his answer. “Yeah, honey, if that’s what you want” he says, looking down and nodding at you.

Offering him a sweet smile, you move your hand off his length, and place your hands on his thighs before you move back down to take him in your mouth, moaning at the taste of him hitting your tongue. Once he knows you’re ready, he thrusts tentatively up into your mouth, but at the look he see’s once your eyes meet again, he smirks before he starts fucking up into you.

There’s tears pooling in your eyes, and you have to sneak a hand down to your cunt to ease the throbbing as you let him take control. You love when he lets himself go like this, knowing that only you get to see him this way.

His eyes don’t leave yours, and he continues to pant heavily in between his groans as he feels himself lose it in the hotness that your mouth offers. “So, fucking, perfect for me, sugar. Lettin’me fuck your mouth, _shit_ , such a good fucking girl or me”, and you moan around him, which causes your throat to tighten up as he fucks it.

Realising that he’s about to cum, he quickly wraps a hand around your neck to pull you off of him, and he can’t help the laugh that escapes at the pout on your lips as he does. “Sorry, sweetness, don’t wanna cum just yet” he tells you, and at the tilt of your head he continues, “Wanna come in that pussy, make it all messy for me”.

It’s an offer you can’t refuse, and you let him reach down to pull you back up, flipping the two of you over after he fully removes the rest of his clothing and throwing it onto the floor.

Your legs widen as they welcome your lover, and you cherish the feeling of having his weight over you. “You want me to fuck you, sugar? Make you feel good?”.

“Please, please, wanna feel good, wan’it so bad”, you know you’re halfway gone by now, eyes glossy and lips reddened, but the way he looks at you, makes you feel utterly precious.

“Line me up, honey”, and you reach down at the instruction, gripping him in your hand as you guide him to your entrance.

The two of you moan in unison as he sinks into your heat, your walls immediately tightening around him as the familiar stretch that burns you in the best kind of way. Once he’s fully sheathed inside of you, Sam takes the opportunity to press a gentle kiss to your lips, enjoying the taste of you both that mixes as your tongue’s meet.

He gives you a minute to get used to the feeling of him inside of you, and at the sound of your breathless, **_please_** , he’s pulling his length back out before slamming in. “Fuck” he groans as your clench down on his cock, “So fuckin’tight, sweetness, fucking adore this pussy”.

“You feel - _so good_ , Sammy, fucking me so good!” you squeal as his pace picks up and a rhythm is set. Your pushing down to meet his thrusts, lips parting for sloppy kisses as you both let yourself get lost in each other.

He’s just fucking you so good, the tears escaping from your eyes as he hits that spot inside of you that has you screaming. “Gonna come for me already, honey? That desperate for my cock, huh”.

Your nodding as you feel the spring begin to coil for the second time that night, your legs wrapping around him in a vice, “Yes! Fuck, m’gonna cum again, gonna cum for _you_ ”. His hand reaches up and places itself on your neck, and you feel his thumb drag against your pulse as he tells you to **_cum for him_**.

A litany of swears fall from his mouth as he fucks you through your orgasm, pressing kisses against your glistening skin while he helps you through it. As you come back down, his pace falters to a slow grind, “ _Mm_ , perfect, sugar, did so well for me”.

Your eyes are glazed over, barely able to keep them open, and he takes the opportunity to roll you over so that your back is pressed against his chest. “Sammy” you mumble, “Feel so good”.

Sam grins against your cheek, he’s slower now, and yet it’s more intense this way. He reaches down to interlock his fingers with yours, pulling up both your hands’ to rest them on each side of your head. Your head turns against the pillow, puffs of heavy breaths are heard as he continues to thrust, feeling his own release beginning to build.

You hum as he alternates between deep, harsh thrusts, and slow, smooth grinds. Your fingers tighten around his, you can feel him throbbing inside of you, and you want nothing more than to feel him drip out of you, “Please Sammy, wan’you to cum for me, _wanna feel it_ ”.

It has him stuttering as he hears you beg, “Gonna fill you up, honey, gonna fill _my_ pussy up”.

You nod into the pillow, “Wanna feel it drip it out of me, make a mess of me, Sammy, please. Like you promise?” and he feels his balls tighten, “I’ve been so good for you, haven’t I? Don’t I deserve it? Want you to cum in me, _it’s yours_ , baby, all yours”.

And that’s what does it, Sam grunts as his thick cum shoots rope after rope into your cunt. You’re moaning at the feeling, as he continues to grind into you, making sure that you take everything he’s giving.

When he finally comes down from it, he softly pulls out of you, but it still has you hissing – missing the warmth of having him inside.

“C’mon, sweetheart, turn ‘round for me”, and he helps as you do so, pride swelling in his chest at the fucked out look on your face, and you giggle at the dopey smile on his. “Gonna clean you up okay?” he lets you know, and you nod before he quickly leaves to go to the bathroom to grab a washcloth.

When he comes back, he see’s your eyes drooping, so he makes quick work of it and you’re grateful as he lays back down beside you, bringing you into his chest and pulling the covers over you both.

“I love you”, it’s declared as a promise to you, one which has your heart fluttering in response.

You press a gentle kiss against his lips, “I love you too”.

And the two of you spend a quiet moment of reprieve before he’s breaking the silence with a shout of “Shit, the pasta!”.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this story, please follow me on tumblr @ ritesofreverie.tumblr.com where i post all my fics first.  
> i'm also open for requests over there, but also feel free to come and say hi :)


End file.
